The New Girl
"The New Girl" is the 1st episode of The Most Popular Girls in School. Plot Mackenzie Zales and Trisha Cappelletti are seen standing in front of the mirror in a bathroom reserved for only the members of her circle of elite, at Overland Park High School. "Then I was all like, 'no', and then you were like, 'you are'", Trisha says, in the flow of the conversation, "And then he was all like 'no', but then 'you are'. And then I was all like, 'I kind of am...' So, long story short, he's kind of my boyfriend right now." Once she's done, her friend Mackenzie takes the opportunity to say that she is so pretty, as she admires her reflection, a fact that Trisha confirms right away, before asking if there's cheer practice that day. Suddenly, a blonde girl appears next to them and checks her reflection as well. The two girls' attention is caught by the newcomer, with Mackenzie saying, "Excuse me?", and Trisha saying, "Hello?" The blonde turns to them and asks, "What?" Mackenzie asks her who the fuck she is, to which the newbie, in turn, asks the same. The brunette points out that she asked her first, and the blonde retorts that she asked her second. Flabbergasted, Trisha introduces her friend as Mackenzie Zales, head cheerleader, homecoming queen, part-time model. "Oh," the blonde says, not seeming to care. Mackenzie asks her who the fuck she is again, to which the newcomer answers that she's Deandra and she's new. Apparently more aggravated, Mackenzie asks her who the fuck let her in there, and Deandra says it was Ashley Katchadourian. Trisha indicates that Ashley isn't even in charge of the door, and Mackenzie tries to tell Deandra how things work around there, to which the blonde in the white dress says she already knows how things work around there. Trisha continues talking pretty much to herself, reminded that Ashley Katchadourian is in charge of the snacks, and wondering what she is doing letting people inside the door. Mackenzie tells the newcomer that this is her bathroom, her school, and that Deandra needs to learn her place. Deandra says she already knew all those things, starting a minor dispute between them, and Trisha concludes her trail of thought by remembering that Jenna Darabond is in charge of the door, and wondering what the fuck she is doing letting Ashley Katchadourian let people in. She leaves the bathroom to sort the matter out, leaving Mackenzie and Deandra to further their quarrel. The brunette deduces that she's not from around there, and the blonde says she just transferred from Atchison. Mackenzie asks where the fuck that is, and Deandra answers that it's north of Topeka and west of the 71. Mackenzie approaches her and again tries to tell her how things work around there in Overland Park, and Deandra angrily states that she already knows how things work. "Really?!" Mackenzie practically shouts, and Deandra confirms this, saying that Steven Carmichael told her all about it. Trisha comes back inside, asking if Jenna Darabond is sick or has mono, and thinking that her father may have died or something. Not factoring this in, Mackenzie asks Deandra what the fuck she is doing talking to Steven Carmichael, and the blonde answers that they have Algebra II together. "That's my fucking boyfriend, bitch," Mackenzie says, to which Deandra responds that that's not what Shay Van Buren said; Mackenzie promptly tells her that Shay Van Buren is a fucking liar, but the newcomer adds that Shay seemed to know a lot about her and Justin Michaelson. Mackenzie is defeated. She asks Deandra what the fuck she wants, and the latter, very calmly, answers, "I want... to poop here. Whenever I want, for as long as I want." Mackenzie acquiesces, but makes it clear to her that she doesn't like her. Deandra says she feels indifferent towards her, which further aggravates Mackenzie. The latter says she's going to be watching Deandra, but the blonde, fed up, simply states that she's going to poop now. As Deandra enters a stall, Trisha is reminded that Jenna Dapananian's dad is sick, and Jenna Darabond's dad is a senator. "D'uh, Trisha!" she says to herself, and then the two cheerleaders are caught off-guard by the loud sounds of Deandra the new girl farting and pooping and squealing inside the stall. They exchange looks. Soon enough, she flushes the toilet and comes out, saying, "Owned." She then leaves without washing her hands and waves the two incredulous cheerleaders goodbye, saying, "Have fun smelling my poops, bitches." Trivia *Being the first episode of the series, this is the first episode to introduce the characters of Mackenzie Zales, Trisha Cappelletti and Deandra. Future physical characters Ashley Katchadourian, Jenna Darabond, Steven Carmichael, Shay Van Buren and Justin Michaelson are all mentioned by name, and Matthew Derringer and Darren Darabond are mentioned indirectly. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premieres